


Little Prince

by Edited_Esquire



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Consensual Non-Consent, Other, Safeword Use, Sounding, Tentacle Monsters, Tentacle Rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:53:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24445363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Edited_Esquire/pseuds/Edited_Esquire
Summary: Beast Royalty Grant abides by the wishes of their prince, Gerard.
Relationships: Grant Morrison/Gerard Way
Comments: 6
Kudos: 32





	Little Prince

Grant carefully crowds Gerard against the wall and raises a hand to lovingly pet Gerard’s cheek. Gerard’s hands grip comfortabley at Grant’s hips.

“You sure you want to do this, Darling?” Grant asks softly. Grant glances backward into a shadowed corner of the surprisingly clean dungeon. They make a strange cooing sound at the shaded corner before turning their attention back to Gerard.

Gerard’s eyes shoot over to where Grant was looking. He licks his lips and leans into Grant’s touch.

“Yes-” Gerard’s hands relax and thumb at the thick fabric of Grant’s shirt, "I’m sure, your majesty,” 

Grant’s eyes seem to darken as they further close the space between them and Gerard. The hand caressing Gerard’s cheek moves to his chin and Grant harshly tips back Gerard’s head. Looking into Gerard’s eyes, Grant notes impossibly dilated pupils, _it can’t be that dark in here, can it?_ They plant a light kiss on Gerard’s lips.

“You know the words if you want to stop, little prince,” Grant says before stepping away from Gerard. Their back straightens and their head tips up slightly. The kind smile on their face twists into a cold smirk.

Gerard folds in on himself and slowly slumps onto the stone floor. He hugs himself before making a show of glancing wildly over the room.

“Take off your clothes, Gerard,” Grant orders.

Gerard automatically moves his arms to reach at the buttons of his shirt. He glances back at Grant’s amused smile and then onto his shirt buttons before awkwardly stopping himself. He forces his hands onto his thighs and takes in a shuddering breath. He lets out a tiny giggle before looking back into Grant’s eyes.

“No! Why would I do that?” Gerard barks out. He glares as hard as he can at Grant’s figure and his thighs clench together almost painfully.

Grant smiles cruelly down at Gerard.

“Have it your way then, _little prince,_ ” Grant’s calm voice twists into disgust by the end of the phrase. It makes Gerard gasp and guiltily blush at his own erection. Grant raises their fingers and Gerard’s eyes immediately focus on the dark corner behind Grant. Then, Grant snaps their middle and thumb.

Gerard can’t keep in the excited, high-pitched whine that escapes his mouth at the sight of the _thing_ that begins crawling over to him. 

Its body seems to spill over itself as its tentacles raise and slap against the stone beneath it. Every time it does, it pulls itself forward and pulses toward Gerard. As it creeps closer, Gerard scans over its deep green skin. Gerard moans breathlssly when a wet tentacle curls around his ankle and _yanks_ him closer.

Grant laughs above him and Gerard forces himself to look away from the monstrous beauty and at Grant.

“Are you already a dumb slut for my pet, Gerard? Usually he needs to get someone to drink his blood to get them to become a worthless whore, but you’re already there, aren't you?” Grant taunts him. As Gerard fails to give an answer other than sputtered "no’s," the tentacles sneak under Gerard’s clothing and creep up towards his crotch. 

The tentacles wrap around Gerard’s wrists and slip under his sleeves. They pulse and throb before they somehow thickening and tearing at Gerard’s clothes. The appendages reach further up and wrap around Gerard’s throat, and a smaller tentacle moves over onto Gerard’s face and pushes against his closed lips. With the tentacle so close to his nose, Gerard finds that the monster smells unbearable salty. It makes his eyes water.

“We can stop whenever you’d like, Gerard. Tell me your secrets and I can...punish you upstairs and in my personal quarters instead,” Grant gives Gerard a way out. They make a motion with his left hand and the tentacle around Gerard’s throat loosens. Gerard takes in a deep breath.

“... _Fuck you,”_

Grant’s eyes light up and they snap their fingers again. Before Gerard’s mouth closes back up, a tentacle waiting by darts in and quickly moves to let other tentacles enter. They push apart his lips and stay there, leaving Gerard’s mouth open as the first tentacle curls around his tongue. Gerard lets out a gagged moan and tears finally fall over his cheeks. The tentacles around Gerard’s throat lightly tighten and shift over his skin. The tentacles that have torn his trousers slink underneath his braies and excitedly curl around Gerard’s aching cock.

Somewhere in his mind, Gerard prepares himself for the cold stone floor beneath him, but instead, his ass falls onto a warm, wet, and squishy mass. He delights in the strange texture and feeling before he feels himself being hoisted up by his limbs with tentacles. An extra limb presses up against his lower back and holds him there before he can worry about the tentacles around his arms and legs dislocating his joints via gravity. It presses against his back lile a large, smooth pillow.

The tentacle curled around his cock seems to hum as another, slimmer tentacle raises itself over the head of his dick. 

The tiny tentacle lightly pets against Gerard’s reddened head. Gerard whimpers around the appendage in his mouth. The small, wet tentacle on his dick feels like a tiny tongue as it strokes over his cock.

Then, Gerard faintly hears Grant murmur something along the lines of “that’s a good boy,” when the tiny tentacle begins entering his dick hole.

His entire body attempts to buck away from the sensation, but the tentacles hold him in place. As the tentacle gently begins motioning in and out of his _cock. It’s pushing deeper, further with every reentry._ The tentacle curled around the base of his dick begins stroking up and down the length of his cock. Gerard’s toes curl and spasm as the tentacles sound and jerk his cock.

More tentacles latch onto different parts of his body. One cups and curls over his balls while two others twist and pulse over his nipples.

A few tentacles leave his mouth and Gerard’s lip close over the single tentacle left throbbing over his tongue. To his disappointment, that tentacle slowly leaves his mouth too.

“Are you enjoying yourself, Gerard?” Grant asks him, amused. Grant’s gaze bores into Gerard’s lust-filled eyes. Gerard gives a subtle nod before answering,

“Please-” Gerard moans as he feels his lower body tighten up and his abdomen fill with intense heat,” -please _stop._ No! I don’t want to-”

The tentacle sounding him pulls out and rubs over the head of his cock. Gerard’s thighs tense up and try to pull together despite the tentacles’ firm hold on him. Gerard moans and gasps as cum squirts out of him in small ropes. The tentacles continue to caress and jerk him through his orgasm. As his cock stops coming and begins to soften up, the tentacles seem to slightly quicken and tighten over his overwhelmed cock. Gerard’s eyes widen as he suddenly registers Grant’s hand back on his cheek.

Grant’s fingers feel so cold in comparison to the warm, slimy limbs tightening over Gerard’s limbs and cock. Gerard’s hips jerk away from the tentacles, but they follow him and continue their relentless assault.

“Grant-” Gerard keens and whimpers pathetically in the monster’s grasp. His body keeps attempting to get away and fold in on himself as the tentacles throb and rub over his sensitive cock.

Gerard feels Grant press their fingers against his stomach and tries to look down as he feels Grant scoop up his cum.

Grant stares in awe at Gerard’s face and thumbs his cheek as they raise their cum-covered fingers over to Gerard’s mouth. Gerard keeps his mouth firmly shut as Grant smears cum over Gerard’s lips. Grant’s fingers begin delightfully pressing and smearing cum over Gerard’s face. 

Grant faintly recalls Gerard begging them to _“ruin”_ him. 

Tentacles lower and begin prodding Gerard’s hole. Gerard shivers and his words tumble into a mess of "no's" and "stop's" as they begin to stretch him. The tentacles around his cock relentlessly jerk him into a new orgasm and Gerard painfully moans through it. More cum leaks out of his cock and Grant carefully scoops it up and smears it over Gerard’s stomach, chest, and face.

Gerard’s ears feel like they’re going to burst when the tentacle in his ass begins growing and thickening. He gasps out desperately towards Grant and his toes clench in a panic as he watches Grant distractedly smear cum over his stomach.

“Grant,” Gerard croaks, Grant’s attention is immediately caught and the tentacles around Gerard still, "Grant, _Stork,”_

Immediately, Grant snaps twice and the tentacle monster quickly slinks away Gerard as if burnt. Gerard collapses and Grant catches him steadily in his arms.

“I’m sorry darling, was that too much? Not good?” Grant asks concernedly. They pull out a small cloth and gently clean Gerard’s face.

“It was great, just a lot,” Gerard whispers. He forces strength into his legs and pushes himself up to kiss Grant.

Grant kisses back and lovingly pets the back of Gerard’s head. He lets Gerard subtly rub off some of the mess onto his clothed stomach. When they finally stop kissing, Gerard’s eyes are still lust-filled but considerably exhausted. 

“Can we go back to our quarters? Umm,” Gerard presses a hand against Grant’s tight crotch but Grant leans away from the touch, “-do you need me to do anything?”

Grant frowns and looks over Gerard’s twitching body. They move their arms behind Gerard’s back and they crouch slightly before picking Gerard up, bridal style. Gerard gasps and he relaxes in Grant’s arms.

“I’m going to be giving you a bath and some relaxation time before we do anything else,” Grant says with finality. They begin carrying him out of the room. Gerard whines lightly and embarrassedly hides his face.

“The servants! I don’t have any clothes-”

“Consider it a punishment for to use an actual dungeon. Unless you seriously would like them to avoid them seeing you like this?” Grant says teasingly. A memory of Gerard smugly waltzing naked in their gardens appears.

Gerard shudders and a small, aroused moan slips out of his mouth. His hands press further against his face as he embarrassedly orders Grant.

“Just take me to the bath, your majesty,” 

Grant laughs and carefully carries him away to be cleaned.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, That was strangely fun to write... I might come back to this and add a chapter of true aftercare but idk whether or not I'll be too embarrassed to keep this up for longer than a couple of days.


End file.
